The present invention relates generally to a bag support assembly for supporting and filling a trash bag.
With the increasing need to be prudent from an ecological standpoint, trash including garden and lawn waste, such as grass clippings and leaves are collected in an ever increasing systematic fashion. Some governmental bodies, such as cities and municipalities, require that certain classes of trash, such as refuse or garden waste, be handled in a prescribed manner. For example, the collection, packaging and pick up of grass clippings and leaves separate from other household garbage is increasingly required.
Furthermore, in addition to common flexible plastic trash bags, the use of specific or authorized bags of a predetermined construction and size is frequently required. The bags may also be distributed by or on behalf of the city or municipality. One typical bag in use is of paper composition and has a 12 inch by 16 inch opening and is 36 inches in height. While a bag having these dimensions may be convenient for curbside pickup, it is not convenient for the homeowner attempting to fill it up in the yard of his or her home.
Attempts have been made to deal with the lack of rigidity associated with the plastic and paper trash bags and the difficulty in filling a trash bag with a small opening. The known attempts to provide a assembly to support a trash bag and channel trash into the opening of the bag, especially when the bag opening is small, have been cumbersome to market and ultimately use and store for the homeowner. Some assemblies do not provide a funnel or other devices to adequately direct the trash into the bag. While other assemblies include support structures which are inconveniently configured at the exterior of the bag and surrounding the bag.
The present invention is directed to overcoming or at least minimizing some of the problems mentioned above.